


I Know This Is Wrong But It Feels So Right

by witch_of_fics



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blow Job, Dave x Rose, Derse, Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Kind of they're half sibs, Oral Sex, POV Dave, Rose lalonde/dave Strider - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, based off of a roleplay, i am trash and im not sorry, knightlight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so fucked up,” You can’t help but whisper and she looks at you.<br/>“I know,” Is all she says as she swiftly sinks down on you with a moan.  </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>A Dave x Rose oneshot<br/>Spoilers, they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know This Is Wrong But It Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my roleplay partner over at Cherubplay where we're doing a Derse-cest roleplay. I hope you all enjoy some shameless smut.

_“This is so wrong,”_ You think as you feel her kissing your neck, her black lipstick smearing all over the skin of your neck. _“She’s my sister, this isn’t right.”_ Your heart sped up in your chest as you felt her delicate hands run through your hair. _“Half-sister, dipshit”_ Your brain corrects you, as if trying to justify this.

_“You’ve known her since you were thirteen, it’s not like you’ve known her your whole life… You and her have been through everything together. Bullies, breakups, puberty – oh god puberty – anything and everything she’s been there. This is fucked up, you’re fucked up.”_

“Dave.” Comes her voice, concern in her lavender eyes as she looks up at you, you didn’t realize she had been trying to speak to you. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” She reminds you, touching your cheek softly, tenderly, almost lovingly.

You look down at her, shaking your head. “No, I want to.” You breathe and you kiss her. A hand goes in her hair and another on her lower back as you back her into the bed. You lay her down and you take off her tank top, you hesitate and she takes your hand, setting it on her breast.

“It’s okay.” She reminds with a smile, and you nod. Her hands run down your sides, running over the various scars that mark you. She reaches your black silk boxers. “Is this okay?” She wants to know you’re comfortable, you nod.

Her hands are cold and you jump a little as she tugs away the only thing keeping you decent. She coos happily as she sees your forming erection, you gasp as she wraps her hand around your shaft. You kiss her again, starting to massage her breasts and she smiles against your lips.

Soon your rough hands wander to her hips, brushing against the soft fabric of her underwear. Carefully you tug them away, pulling back to just look at her. She’s beautiful, you’ve known this, but still. Seeing her body on full display for you, those perfect breasts, and every bit of her is just perfect. As you’re looking at her she flips you over so she’s over you and before you can say anything she starts to kiss down her body. She trails down your chest, you admittedly giggle a little as she reaches your stomach. But your stifled laughter is shortly replaced by a little groan as you feel her kiss your hip bone, her breath hot on your erection.

“Rose…” You murmur, she smiles as she presses a kiss to the head of your cock. She laps your slit, swiping up any bit of precum that had leaked out before she slowly takes you into her perfect warm mouth. Your breath catches as you watch her head sink lower and lower until her nose is against your pelvis. Your dick in her mouth and part way down her throat. You swore you could have cum right there from just the sight. She moans around you, a shudder going up your spine as you watch her head bob up and down as her tongue swirls around your cock and laps every inch of the hardened flesh.

You grab her and pull her up and she makes a surprised sound, she seems worried that you weren’t enjoying it.

“Turn around and sit on my face.” You say with a pant and she smiles at you.  
“Gladly,” Rose responds and does just that, straddling your face and slowly lowering her hips so her soaking wet cunt is in your face. You grab her hips and eagerly began to lap at her clit, the noise she makes is so sweet and perfect, you’re just in love and you want her to make more of those sounds. You push your tongue into her, tonguing her walls. You were a man on a mission, you would make her make more of those glorious sounds.

She tries to muffle herself but she’s having trouble, so she leans down and resumes sucking you off, muffling her moans on your prick. You suck and lap on every inch of her you can, wanting to make her see stars. But soon she pulls away and lifts her hips up and gets off of your face.

“Rose-” You start and she places a finger on your lips.  
“Shh,” She shushes you, “I need you,” She says as she straddles your hips, grabbing your shaft and rubbing the head between her smooth lips.

“This is so fucked up,” You can’t help but whisper and she looks at you.  
“I know,” Is all she says as she swiftly sinks down on you with a moan. Her hands go to your shoulders and your hands find her hips as she rides you. Slow at first but soon her pace speeds up, so does yours.

You kiss her as your moans become louder to muffle each other so not to wake anyone up. Your tongue plays with hers and your bodies fit together so perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. It was as if you were made for each other.

Your short nails scratch down her back as she arches with a little whine. She’s getting close, and so are you.

“Cum for me baby.” You whisper as you rock your hips up harder as she bites her bottom lip with little whispers. “Cum for me, Rose.” Your say into her ear with a gasp. Her nails dig into your shoulders almost painfully as she slams herself down on you a few more times before your world shatters as she clamps down around you, her walls milking you and quickly pushing you over the edge.

“Oh, fuck!” You gasp as your thrust up hard into her, you can’t help it as you fill her up. You hold each other tight as you ride out your shared orgasm, your kisses sloppy from the bliss you’re sharing in that moment.

You pant for air, looking up at her as she lifts her hips and pulls out, collapsing beside her. You hold her close in your arms, her body perfectly snuggling against yours.

“That was fucked up…” You whisper.  
“I know.” She replies.  
“How can something so wrong feel so right? I mean, fuck we’re half siblings I-”  
She cuts you off with a kiss to your lips, a sleepy smile on her gentle features. “Dave?” She murmurs against your lips.  
“Yeah?”  
“Shut the hell up.” She grins a little, and you can’t help but grin too. You hold her close in your arms. Your chin rests on her head as your fingers ran up and down her spine as she drifts off to sleep. 

You need to leave soon encase you sleep too late and your parents wake you. But you can’t bring yourself to care. You just wanted to hold her in your arms. Your nose nuzzles into her hair and you sigh, closing your own eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Dreaming of her and only her.


End file.
